The Twisted Life Of Peter Pettigrew
by DizzyPotter
Summary: Peter Pettigrew is just an evil traitor right? Ever wondered why?- The story is better than the summary :D
1. Admiration

Hi- This is my first ever story on here so I'm not exactly sure how it works. But please Review, Criticism can be good it helps people to improve compliments are also very welcome :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to the amazing J.K Rowling :D

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"WORMTAIL! Snap out of it we're asking if you had any ideas of what to do next week?" Said Sirius<p>

"Next Week?" Peter said tearing his eyes away from Pandora Dutch the Slytherin 5th year Peter was head over heels for.

"Full Moon, Get with it" Sirius laughed

"Oh..." Peter mumbled gazing longingly at Pandora again

"Sooo...Any Ideas Peter?" James asked

When he didn't answer James turned to Sirius and Remus.

"Is it me or is Wormy a bit distracted?" James muttered

"I know it's like talking to ourselves" Sirius exclaimed throwing his arms up

Remus emerged from his book with his eyebrows raised,

'You really haven't noticed? Sirius I would of thought you would recognise the symptoms from old Prongsie over there and James you're supposed to be the smart one!"

"What?" Sirius demanded

"Yeah you're the smart one Moony" James exclaimed

"No you idiot I am talking about Wormy" Sirius said whilst hitting his best friend round the head "So much for the smart one" he continued in an undertone.

"Peter fancies Pandora Dutch and is currently drooling all over your dinner Padfoot" Remus laughed and disappeared behind his book again.

Peter _was_ in fact still staring at Pandora and _was _drooling as well.

"WHAT" Sirius howled "PETER THAT'S MY STEAK AND KIDNEY PIE YOUR DROOLING ALL OVER" After a moment of silence the Hall burst into laughter Peter turned his head blushing intensely. "I...I...I... Sorry Padfoot" He mumbled and left the great hall, looking greatly disappointed and embarrassed as the laughter followed him out.

James dropped his fork and went after Peter followed by Remus. Sirius looked over at Pandora Dutch she has long black hair, a pig nose and small posh lips that were pursed together and she had a mole just under her nose, she had strange yellowish eyes and to make it worse she was sitting next to my brother, Regulus Arcturus Black the boy who must please his parents rather than let his true colours show. Eugh Peter could do so much better. He ran after James and Remus.

"So Peter, Pandora Dutch?" Laughed James later on that evening.

"What about her?" Peter replied nervously

"You love her." Said James cheerfully

A sly look crossed Peter's face as James dived under the table to retrieve his school bag.

"Oh, hi Lily" He said smiling at someone over James's shoulder. James shot up and hit his head on the table then ruffled his hair and turned around. There was no one there in reality and Sirius howled with laughter unable to speak for several minutes. They heard Remus chuckle and then when Sirius regained the power of speech he said

"Ah good one Wormy" Then turning to James he continued "You should have seen your face!"

Then the two identical twins Kathy and Kaycee came over they had curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. "James, Lily asked if she could talk to you in private" Kathy said her eyes twinkling. Kaycee smiled at Remus looking very embarrassed. James followed the twins. When he saw Lily his mind went blank for a second her red hair was swept over her shoulder and she had a very serious look on her face, her green eyes were sparkling and her lips, pink and full, were pulled down in a frown. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Whatever it is that is worrying her he wanted to smash it. He ran his fingers through his hair. Kathy and Kaycee went and sat on the other side of the room talking to Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice Lionby.

"Look Pot... I mean James, I know you... You ask me... ah... Ok look James." She sighed "All these years you've sorta liked me right? And I always said no, it's because you annoy the hell out of me..."

"Seriously, If your hear to turn me down again, I think I'll just leave, because really I'm used to it by now and I've had enough of it" He had a defeated look in his eyes and then Lily said "Lost some of your confidence now haven't you" "Well its not my fault you lie to yourself about your feelings for me" He said regaining some of his swagger. Lily then continued as if nothing had happened "But this year something has changed because well, Snape always told me that you were lying trying to hurt me and I believed him, but now we aren't friends because well you know." She turned away and her eyes filled with tears _I'm going to kill Snivellus _James thought bitterly he sat on the arm of her chair and put his arm around her, to his intense surprise she didn't shove him off but snuggled into his chest until she calmed down. "And now I know_ he_ was trying to hurt me and well... Yes" James looked down at her, confused, "Come again?" He said "Yes" she said quickly and she looked away, embarrassed, "Yes what?" James asked Lily looked up at him smiling "Yes I'll go out with you" James shot up "Really?" He said ecstatically, Lily nodded and smiled.

When James returned to his best friends he was smiling broadly feeling elated and like nothing could dampen his mood. Sirius sniggered at the look on James's face and Remus asked "So what did Lily want?" "Oh, its nothing, we're just going out" Sirius stopped laughing and looked shocked "Come off it James we all know she doesn't like you" Peter shot a disbelieving look at James then looked over at Lily who was surprisingly looking lovingly at the back of James's head and when she noticed that not only Peter but Kathy and Kaycee where staring at her she blushed and smiled widely. Remus nodded knowingly "Yes she has been looking at you differently lately." He smiled, James had been in love with Lily since 1st Year it was good for him to see James so happy, but Sirius was still didn't believe it James was a good prankster and Lily had denied him for 5 years! "Come on mate its _Lily _for god sake she's not exactly jumping to the chance to date you!" James frowned at his best friend, Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius and Peter watched James and Sirius looking back and forth at them like it was a ping pong game. Don't think there was anything really for Peter to watch because James had just frowned then pouted a bit and Sirius had laughed at his expression. James just said to Sirius "If you don't believe me go ask her!" So with that Sirius got up and took James over to Lily then said "Lily after 5 years don't tell me you are going out with this idiot?" Lily frowned at Sirius and then laughed said "Don't talk about my _boyfriend _that way!" She said putting particular emphasis on the word boyfriend then took James's hand and said, "James, I just wanted to apologise for all the times I hurt you" She kissed him on the cheek. She let go of his hand and let him be dragged back to Remus and Peter by Sirius.

Peter was very jealous that James gets his dream girl but he, Peter, gets laughed at in the great hall.

* * *

><p>Ok, Please Review and I will put some more up soon! Hope you like it :D<p> 


	2. To Morning Hollow

**Hi! Sorry It has been so long since I uploaded but I had writers block! Anyway thank you to Cassia4u, rainbowcapillaries and The Neon-Panda for the reviews and advice it was really helpful hope that I improved my** **punctuation and stuff :D enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Terese, Mary, Will and Meghan **

* * *

><p>"Remember over the Christmas holidays you need to practise the banishing spell" Said Professor McGonagall ignoring the groans of the class. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave "Pettigrew, I would like to speak to you before you leave, if you please." Peter ambled over waving miserably to James, Remus and Sirius, nothing good could come from this.<p>

"Pettigrew, I am worried. You haven't handed in the last 6 pieces of homework, even though Potter and Black aren't the most sensible people they are excellent students and Remus Lupin is a very impressive student and prefect, I thought they would have helped you out. Now I am going to have to stop you going to Hogsmeade until you hand it in. I'm sorry Pettigrew but I expect the latest homework done over Christmas or it'll be detention." Peter nodded and left in an awful mood.

"Bagnog" He muttered to the fat lady. James and Sirius came over "Wanna go play a prank on Lucius Malfoy, we know for a fact that he is on a date with Narcissa Black that Hufflepuff girl he loves. We can so get him back for walking in the prefect's bathroom while Moony was in there!" Sirius said with a devious smile. Remus who was sat near the fire said "Do you think he really wanted to see me in the bath?" Sirius shrugged and James laughed and said "Wormy, you coming?" Peter shook his head "McGonagall" That was all he needed to say, James and Sirius left and the fat lady swung shut with a snap.

So Peter sat next to Remus by the fire trying hard not to be distracted by the end of term party the rest of the house was hosting. _Ok so the law of by standing spells._

Peter had been under the mistletoe, and not alone, Pandora was approaching looking stunning (or so Peter had thought) and leaning forward but the next thing Peter knew he was woken by a sudden light, as the fat lady swung open and James and Sirius came through laughing. Peter sat up and looked at the piece of parchment, the only thing he had got done was his name, he was screwed. Peter looked around to see if Remus was still there. Of course not. It was 2 am. He went up to the dormitory feeling miserable and drifted into sleep hoping to return to the mistletoe...

Peter emerged from a thick cloud of smoke and turned for one last look at the scarlet Hogwarts express before it chugged away and out of sight. He turned to James and Sirius, they said they're goodbyes and he watched them go over to James's parents, Mary and Will Potter.

Sirius was staying with James as he wasn't wanted at his house for Christmas, and Mary and Will felt bad for him. Mary had a special soft spot for Sirius. Remus had stayed at Hogwarts to study for the O.W.L.S.

Peter walked over to his formidable looking Mother. Her greying hair swept back in a bun with several wisps of hair tucked behind her ears. In fact she reminded him of Professor McGonagall a bit. Her cheeks had a slightly rosy look to them, on anyone else this would of looked kind and welcoming on her, it looked intimidating and out of place. She steered Peter towards the shabby car they would be riding in without greeting.

Terese Pettigrew looked at her son and frowned, Hogwarts was clearly giving him too much food. The car journey took a couple of hours and Peter began to get extremely bored he got out a broken sneakoscope and began fiddling it, and trying to fix it, only to make it start humming and spinning loudly. Terese picked up the sneakoscope and threw it out the window roughly.

When they finally got back to Morning Hollow, the village they lived in, the sun was directly above the house. Peter shaded his eyes and looked up at the hill at the manor house made of crumbling stone with ivy and roses' climbing up the walls, even with the old stone it was still breathtaking. He wondered which house they would be staying at today. The Pettigrew's owned several houses, 3 alone in Morning hollow. The manor house on the hill, a thatched cottage near the entrance of the hollow and an old brick Victorian house near at the edge of the village.

Peter found himself spending his Christmas in the quiet, reserved part of Morning Hollow on the borderline of the countryside. The Victorian house was large but Peter spent his time in his tiny, unkempt bedroom, he often sat at the window looking at the rolling hills and sheep grazing in the fields thinking desperately of freedom.

Peter picked up his wand and admired it, he remembered the day he bought it, he entered the wand shop nervously and he looked around for Mr Ollivander, then suddenly a quiet voice sounded from behind him he jumped and turned to see a man with powdery white skin and wild grey hair. His eyes were very alarming as they were bright blue and almost opaque. Peter had tried so many wands when he finally met his match. Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring. When he picked up this wand he had not only felt the warmth and familiarity that you are supposed to feel when you find your wand, but he felt emotional attachment. His wand seemed to get him more than his own Mother; it also understood his strange inclination to the Dark Arts. He sometimes had strange urges to blast people into oblivion. If only he knew how...

Peter was jerked back to the present by a subtle change in light. The sun had set and his cheek was squashed against the window. How long had he been reminiscing? He looked at the clock, 7.30pm.

Terese charged in importantly and tutted as she saw her son fast asleep against the window. At 7.45!

"Ridiculous Boy!" She screeched. Peter shuddered awake and looked at his mother, who was holding a wicker washing basket and looking down at him critically. Peter gave her a weary, questioning, look.

"You're Father is home from work" She dumped the folded, clean laundry on the end of his bed and left.

Peter went into the large dining room and when he entered through the door he sighed and thought. _ That's_ _just typical. _

Peter's father, Hank Pettigrew had been home twice for a family dinner in Peter's whole holiday. He would be home for Christmas but that was no consolation, Pettigrew family Christmas's were extremely uptight and organised and always included the WHOLE family, both the Pettigrew's and the Parkinson's (who are his Mother's family). Hank worked for the ministry of magic in the blah blah blah department. Peter really didn't care; he knew where his Father's real loyalty lay.

Sat at the handsome dinner table was some of Hank's ministry friends and snooty ministry 'helpers'. Peter knew this really meant they gave the ministry a lot of gold. Peter sat next to his Mother who sat with a plastic smile that looked really quite painful. Peter didn't even try to act cheerful; he just sat and picked at his spinach ravioli. He was extremely glad when it he was allowed to escape to his bedroom.

Peter was shook awake by his Mother.

"Peter, wake up we have a VERY busy day we are travelling to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Paris and Muggle London, to go Christmas Shopping."

Peter got ready quickly and joined his Mother at the fireplace in the kitchen, which was filled with house elves. Terese screeched at them things like,

"Get out my way filth" and "I expect dinner ready and waiting when we get home at 4.30. But God forbid if it is cold!"

They turned up in Diagon Alley and they went into ALL the shops. They first went into Eeylops and got a small, squashed and cheap puffskein for Peter's cousin Buzz Pettigrew. Terese was not fond of Buzz simply because of his name and he always got something very cheap and not something he wanted in the slightest. They then went to Flourish and Blotts to get Terese's sister Matriata a book called 'complex divination for an experienced seer and the cheap scoffing of mindless wand wavers'.

After being dragged all around both Diagon and Knockturn alley, Peter was loaded up with all the bags except one that contained something top secret that Terese would not tell Peter what it was. She could not risk it being dropped.

"Peter, go home and get seven house elves to help with the bags also get Meghan to take my package to the cellar, but I will not allow you to touch this package so also get Meghan to drive." She snapped her fingers together,

"GO!" Peter ducked into the fireplace and after a sickening ride, stepped out, into the kitchen. All the house elves bowed and said in unison

"How may we be of service sir?"

Peter told them what his Mother had requested (more like demanded) and went downstairs to find Meghan. Meghan was sat 2 storeys down in the garage sat on the bonnet of the red vintage muggle car wearing a short yellow dress and a floaty orange scarf. She had the car wax out and was absentmindedly spraying it whilst looking in the mirror and coating her face in make-up. Peter cleared his throat. Meghan laughed at the expression on his face,

"Don't act like you haven't seen a girl before Peter." Meghan is the 19 year old maid. She has worked for the Pettigrew's for 3 years after taking over her Mother who had served them before. Her Mother was dead and Meghan was left to tackle the world on her own. She has wavy light brown hair and green eyes. Meghan hopped into the car and left at top speed.

Peter got home in the back seat at the car squashed between many bags and feeling tired and miserable.

They went upstairs and sat with his Mother and Meghan to eat dinner. After a delicious roast dinner with rich gravy, creamy potato's and tender beef, the house elves brought up apple crumble and custard that looked mouth-watering. Peter picked up his spoon and was about to start eating when Terese whipped the bowl away from him and threw it at a house elf who caught the bowl but got a face full of custard. Terese looked over at the house elf and chuckled darkly then looked at the carpet and screamed

"You clean that up you good for nothing dirt" The house elf nodded but burst into tears. Its body was turning red from the hot custard and when Peter got up to try and help it; Terese whipped her wand out and pointed it threatingly at her son. Meghan slipped unnoticed out of her chair and took the mop and a cloth from the house elf, she cleaned the floor and dabbed the house elf gingerly trying to get the custard off.

"Mother, what...?" Peter mumbled unable to form a proper sentence due to shock

"You idiot, I want you to be able to fit in the suit I bought you for Christmas but at the rate your going that will not happen, you fat lump" She muttered without looking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D Please review and I am sorry it wasn't very exciting but it will get better next chapter- I hope- XD <strong>


	3. A Very Pure Blood Christmas

So here is Chapter 3, thank you to The Neon-Panda for the review :D Ok so please read and review! Enjoy and the next chapter should be up fairly soon because I have already written part of it just need to finish it off. Sorry for the babbling. :D

* * *

><p>After the terrible shopping trip the Christmas holidays flew by and Peter couldn't be more happy to see them go, he spent day after day doing homework.<p>

Christmas day wouldn't be anywhere near jolly and he wished he was back at Hogwarts with Remus who would of at least helped him with his homework, unlike his Mother, despite her insistence that it would be cheating, he knew she really knew no more than he did. Soon he would be back at the castle which he had never missed more.

His Mother rapped on the door briskly and not waiting for Peter to grant her entry, she came in and said

"Peter you lazy dollop of dragon dung, get out of bed. We have guests coming over in half an hour and I expect you to be ready." Peter sighed and mumbled under his breath

"Merry Christmas to you to" He groaned and looked at his clock, 8.00am. This was all the beginning of a Pettigrew traditional family Christmas.

Peter tumbled out of bed and dressed. But meanwhile at the Potter house...

James and Sirius were sitting under the Christmas tree ripping open the carefully wrapped presents. James beamed down at the broom in his hands, the newest shooting arrow broom used by James's favourite Quidditch team, the Appleby arrows, Sirius smiled widely extremely glad he wasn't at his house for the annual lump of coal from his parents, which they had taken the trouble to send by Owl Post. _So generous,_ thought Sirius sarcastically.

At Hogwarts, Remus was having a fantastic Christmas with Kathy and Kaycee. Opening Cribbage's crackers and stuffing himself to breaking point with turkey.

Lily was flushed and unimaginably happy. She placed her gifts on her bed smiling at the bracelet James had given her. It had a gold chain with rubies hanging down encased in gold. It also had gold letters spelling 'Lily' and every time she looked at it she felt guilty that her present to him wasn't good enough. She picked up his presents; they were a signed picture of the Appleby arrows and a picture of them together she got a piece of parchment and grabbed her quill:

_James!_

_Thank you so much for the bracelet._

_I hope you like your present._

_Also I heard Remus and Kaycee are getting along well... if you know what I mean._

_Say hi to you parents, Sirius and Peter for me_

_-Lily x_

She attached the presents and the note to her owl, GiGi's leg, and watched her fly through the morning sky.

Back at Morning Hollow Peter was struggling into his suit, and groaning every time he heard the doorbell ring. When he was ready he went downstairs. He saw the tall tree overly decorated with candles and ugly wreaths. Underneath the tree were piles and piles of presents.

Last to arrive was Peter's Aunt Matriata, She said to Terese when she entered,

"Ever so sorry, got lost in the orbs. Is it all right if my dear old friend Sybill eats with us, only it's her first Christmas without her husband?"

Terese turned to see a lady with curly dark blonde hair and large glasses that made her eyes look like a dragonfly and she had shawls draped over her shoulder and bangles on her bony wrists. "I am so sorry for your loss, of course you can stay"

"Oh no Terese, he didn't die they got divorced dear" Matriata said

"Nothing I didn't see coming" Sybill said and her and Matriata exchanged knowing looks.

Later on they ate dinner and it was really very delicious, the house elves had out done themselves. Several house elves then brought up the Christmas pudding including the one that Terese had tipped custard over (Tiki), who still had a red, sore looking face.

"Whatever happened to that house elf?" asked Peter's Aunt Jemima

"Oh Peter being the klutz that he is dropped his bowl of custard on her head" Replied Terese sharply

Everyone looked over at Peter and he blushed. This was completely unfair, he hadn't done anything how could his own mother do something like this, and he couldn't do anything about it if he denied people would just think he was trying to cover it up. If he said his mother had done it he would get nothing but criticism.

Once they finished eating, Peter knew what was coming next, the organised present opening. They all went into the lounge and looked at the bottom of the tree that had so many presents underneath it was shocking that they could all fit underneath. Terese and Hank stood up.

"Well now is the time for our generous present giving and I thank you all for joining us on this joyous occasion" said Terese, the same old speech as every year that was painfully familiar to everyone in the room.

Then Hank smiled and said "Now let the giving commence." And as if on cue they all filed out the room, his aunts friends Sybill was stumbling behind them looking lost and confused. They stood out in the hallway. Peter was leaning against the wall talking to his aunt Jemima and avoiding the alarming eyes of Sybill. Inside the lounge Hank and Terese were standing with their wands outstretched sorting the presents into piles when they had finished they opened the door and everyone went back in. Terese lifted up the nearest pile and handed it to Buzz, who unwrapped his present's one by one saying soppy thank you's with each one and when he read out the gist tag: To Buzz, Merry Christmas with love from Terese, Peter and Hank, Peter felt a jolt of horror hadn't his mother gotten Buzz a puffskein? Why was it wrapped? Buzz tore off the paper and let out a surprised yell.

"There's a flipping dead puffskein in there what the hell?"

"PETER! YOU DUNCE, I TOLD YOU TO NOT WRAP BUZZ'S PRESENT AS IT WAS LIVING, YOU DAFT BOY, YOU WOULD THINK YOUR A MUDBLOOD WITH THE LACK OF BRAINS YOU HAVE" Shrieked Terese with a sly glint in her eye. Peter glared, this was the second time she had blamed him for something she had done today.

"Here Buzz have Peter's main present as he KILLED yours" Terese continued. She handed him a small box and he tore it open to find tickets to go see the weird sisters in concert and a watch that told you where anyone in the world. Peter had really wanted those things really badly those things and in that moment he knew his mother had planned it all.

_For two and a half hours I have endured my stupid, snooty, pure blood family opening presents had my mother take away mine its completely unfair. _Thought Peter and when the time came for his presents he really wasn't in the mood. He tore open the presents moodily and found parchment and cheap, gloopy, slightly brown looking ink from his mother. He also got a father and son trip to the ministry from Hank, a slightly bent peacock feather from his aunt and uncle, Jemitrѐ and Alan that he secretly thought he would never use unless he _wanted_ to look like a sissy, he would never hear the end of it from Sirius. Matriata gave him a crystal ball and said fondly

"I thought you could become a wonderful seer" Peter wasn't even taking divination the falcon like teacher, with his grey hair standing on end like a mad scientist, beak like nose and tiny lips that rivalled even McGonagall's in thinness scared Peter and James and Sirius, who had found this very funny had stolen polyjuice potion and turned into him to scare Peter in the nights. He got several satisfactory gifts such as 'an extreme guide to potions' book which although far from fun would help with his O.W.L.S coming up and with his mountainous pile of homework. There was also a drawstring pouch that only the wearer can open and it was full of about twenty galleons, and finally a handsome screech owl. Well Peter had thought the owl was a very good present until he realised it was dead, and stuffed (at this point Buzz has shouted "What is it with dead animals today?" and Uncle Grant who had given Peter the stuffed owl said "Well I thought you could get into the business of wizard taxidermy.!" Peter shuddered and thought that as soon as he got the chance it would be going straight in the bin. He turned his head to see Meghan standing at the door.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, next chapter there will be more about Meghan. So see you there!<p> 


	4. More About Meghan

**Hi! I updated pretty quickly this time so it might be a bit iffy. :/ Thank you to The Neon-Panda and rainbowcapillaries for the reviews :D Here it is More About Meghan :D**

* * *

><p>Meghan was standing by the door, today wearing a short black dress that has a zip right down the middle, a small, frilly white apron, and black wedge heels. On top of her head sat a circlet of holly. Meghan signalled for Peter to follow her and he slipped unnoticed from the crowd of people now admiring their gifts and chattering loudly. He followed her down the hall and around the back of his house in places he had never gone before. They went down stone steps and up several hidden spiralling stair cases until they got to a narrow hallway with two doors facing each other and a distant square window. They went into the door on the left into what Peter presumed was Meghan's room. She jabbed her wand into the air and the light flickered on. The room was painted a bright red. One wall had the Gryffindor crest on and another was plastered in photos of Meghan and her friends.<p>

"Wow!" exclaimed Peter staring at how many pictures there were.

"Yeah, I used to have a life" Meghan said sadly shaking her head. Peter felt a rush of sadness as he remembered Meghan's mother. Peter wandered around her room until a piece of scarlet paper caught his eye. He picked it up and read it,

Dear Miss Conwell,

We are pleased to send you your ordinary wizarding level results...

He looked down the list and his mouth fell open, she had all O's. "Why did you come to work HERE of all places when you could have been an auror like you had always wanted?" Peter asked. They had grown up together as Meghan's mother had been their maid she had often come over and Meghan would go on and on about becoming an auror.

"You really don't know why I'm here?" she asked and Peter shook his head and she launched into her story.

"When our Mother's were younger they became best friends. Until they got to Hogwarts and they were separated by the sorting hat, your mother into Slytherin and mine into Gryffindor" She said gesturing to her wall with the crest on it.

"It broke their friendship but later on in life, You Know Who captured my mother, I guess your Mum still had a soft spot for mine but she saved her but a spell was cast binding her to this house for 50 years and if she died before her time was up her child would have to finish her service. So here I am" she continued miserably. Peter was shocked she was as bound to his family as the house elves. Meghan watched Peter, calculating his expression. She wiped away the tears that had shocked her by suddenly stinging her eyes. She shifted her gaze to her bedside table, were there was a picture of her mother. Its frame was made of some kind of strange looking metal and had a keyhole to the side of the picture that try as she might, Meghan couldn't find a key to fit in it. The actual picture showed Meghan and her mother in Paris. They looked so happy. Meghan was laughing at her mother who was dancing randomly and twirling her wand causing glitter to cascade over the two of them. Her auburn hair was falling in waves until just above her elbow and her brown eyes crinkled up in a smile. Some people would say that Meghan's mother was strange, but Meghan had been pretty close to her and had known that she was just a bit random, and a lot of fun. You know what how could she not be when her nephew was Xenophilius Lovegood.

_She was not completely protected from You Know Who Terese_. Meghan thought fiercely. She turned to Peter

"Aren't you wondering why you're here?"

"Now that you mention it, yes" he replied.

"Well, the other day at Diagon Alley, you're mother picked up a very important package and I want to know what it is. So do you know?" She finished lamely.

"No, why would you think she would trust me with something like that?" She asked Meghan as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world that a mother would trust her son

"I didn't I just wanted to check; now we need to formulate a plan." They sat in Meghan's bedroom for a long time. Meghan was sat at the desk writing manically in bright, orange, ink. The roll of parchment was nearly reaching the floor as she continued to scribble on the paper. She would occasionally consult Peter then jot down more notes.

"Right, we have our plan, we just need to put it into action" She said warily. She tapped the parchment and the ink disappeared as if the parchment was absorbing it. Peter gasped,

"What was the point of writing that entire thing if you can't read any of it?" Meghan chuckled and held up a large red eraser and said

"This is a revealer, you can make invisible writing visible with it."

Peter nodded and sat on the bed thinking about the insane plan they had just made. If his mother found out what they were going to do... but then the image of the house elf and his presents she gave away came into his mind and all his worries disappeared. They suddenly heard some footsteps and a knock on Meghan's door,

"Meghan, have you seen Peter lately?" said Terese's voice, Peter jumped a foot in the air and Meghan shoved him into her wardrobe. He looked around the dark wardrobe and saw that her clothes consisted of only skirts, tops, robes and dresses. She only had a couple of pairs of skinny jeans. He then caught sight of something that made his heart pound loudly, there was a couple of bra's on the floor. They were damn big. Peter's face flushed and he felt a strange feeling that he couldn't place and had only ever felt when he was looking at Pandora. Then the wardrobe door flew open and he saw Meghan's green eyes peer in. She then followed his gaze and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you looking at my bra's?" she said her voice dripping with amusement and disgust.

"Nooo..." Peter replied and clambered out of the wardrobe

Over the next week the two of them bonded and put their plan into action. But on the third day Peter was not going to sneak around the house. Meghan came to the door at 9.30 as usual with her hair tied up in a tight bun, her clothes were really out of character, she was wearing grey trousers, a navy blazer and clunky brown shoes that looked like they were Peter's mothers, rather than her usual dress and high shoes. She had her wand outstretched and in an impeccable of Peter's mother said

"Peter, are you ready to go?" Peter groaned and said

"I can't help today I have so much homework" Meghan sighed

"Ah, Peter, not if I help you!" for the next two hours Meghan wrote many essays in an excellent imitation of Peter's handwriting. When the finished Meghan said

"Right, now back to our mission. I am going to use several spells, charms and hexes to change my appearance then I will apparate outside and question your Mother about the package." Peter watched as Meghan pulled out a mirror from her large and ugly handbag and sat at Peter's desk, and rearranged her face. She made her chin and cheekbones more angled, her eyes larger and her eyes larger and dark brown. She turned her hair grey. It made her look like some kind of old pixie.

She apparated outside his house with a pop, he got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to witness Meghan questioning his mother she was already in the lounge with Terese.

"Well, Mrs Pettigrew, we have been informed that you picked up a package in Diagon Alley, not long ago. As a ministry official I am required to know what that package was."

Terese head snapped up and she said shortly

"I honestly think that it is none of your business what I buy in Diagon Alley."

"Well Madame, I disagree. With He Who Must Not Be Named currently being at large we need to investigate any mysterious objects.

"Well Miss..." Terese trailed off

"Jenson" Meghan put in

"Well Miss Jenson, are you questioning my loyalty and pride? My husband works in the department of law enforcement, my loyalty will never and never has strayed from the ministry." Meghan sniggered but managed to turn it into a little cough. Terese turned her head to face Meghan and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't doubt that" Meghan said but Terese clearly missed the sarcasm and Terese drew herself up and gave a small, superior nod.

"However, Mrs Pettigrew, I will still have to push you for an answer to my earlier question, or I will have to call some ministry officials to investigate every inch of your house. "

"Excuse me, I am perfectly entitled to my privacy, such as in my private bathroom, and my husband as you _must_ know is a highly respected ministry official. I do not wish for my privacy to be invaded, now good day Miss Jenson." And Terese bustled of to the door. Meghan nodded to Peter and although Terese did not know it, she had just given the game away. Meghan picked up her ugly handbag and got out a quill and a clipboard.

"Terese Bessie Pettigrew, is that you're full name?" Meghan asked.

"Actually, no my middle name is Rita." Terese said suspiciously.

"That is not what my paperwork says" Meghan said shortly "Well if you would please sign the personal detail change forms please Mrs Pettigrew." Peter tried to stop his laugh escaping his mouth, Meghan had clearly prepared for a long time for this day.

"Now, Mrs Pettigrew, I do not wish for this to get nasty but if you do not give me an answer I will have to force it out of you." Meghan said breathlessly.

"Miss Jenson, I do not appreciate your threats. But I do however respond to them, I bought a crystal ball for my sister for Christmas."

"See, Mrs Pettigrew was that so hard."

Terese clearly thought that he had fooled this ministry official but what she didn't know is when she apparated away she was only apparating to Peter's bedroom to take off all the spells that were changing her appearance. Peter went back upstairs to find Meghan stacking up a pile of essays they had completed this morning. Her face looked back to normal and when they saw each other they burst into laughter.

"You could have been related to Dolores Umbridge this bitch in 7th year who thinks she is in charge of everyone in the school" laughed Peter.

"Thank you, Thank you." Said Meghan bowing as if on stage "Well we got what we needed your mother's private bathroom is where she hides her information." She continued.

"tomorrow." Said Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter- :D and please review your hearts out if you please XD Also if you have watched A Very Potter Musical you will enjoy the next chapters name :D Happy days :)) Goodbye... FOREVER.. obviously not it just sounded more dramatic. <strong>


	5. The Private Bathroom

**Hey so this is my new chapter Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Peter and Meghan ran sneakily into Terese's private bathroom...<p>

APRIL FOOLS! XD

No but seriously I will post more soon.

* * *

><p><strong>You will enjoy the next chapter name if you have watched a very potter musical.<strong>


	6. Back To Hogwarts

**Hey here it is Chapter 5! Enjoy, Peters got to get back to Hogwarts now.**

If you haven't watched avpm just don't worry about it you won't get it :) ENJOY!

* * *

><p>In a very unkempt looking room sat a boy holding a book in one slack hand, who was dozing lightly in the chair by his desk. The dull beige curtains hanging limply from curtain pole were wide open, and the rising sun could be seen outside. A trunk with its lid open stood by the door; its contents consisted mainly of crumpled parchment and bent quills. It was not even half full.<p>

Peter woke up with a jolt, cursed under his breath and looked around desperately for the time. When he finally found his clock, he saw that it was 5.45 am. He was leaving for Hogwarts in roughly four hours. He jumped up and blinked a couple of times so that his eyes could adjust to the light. Slowly he dumped his possessions into his trunk; it was amazing how much they had spread out in only two weeks.

When he was finished, he flopped backwards on his bed, thinking that in two and a half short hours, he would be back at Hogwarts. Even though the thought of being at home wasn't as unbearable now that he and Meghan had started their 'mission' , he would still be glad to go back to Hogwarts- to see James, Sirius, Remus and Pandora. He couldn't wait to sleep in his warm four poster bed and for the next full moon, to listen to the others Christmas stories, and to go back to Hogsmeade. Hearing James and Sirius's pranks again would be fun, though only if it wasn't him they were pranking.

He would, however, miss Meghan and their missions, and slowly finding more out about the mysterious package his mother had gotten. He thought about the time that they had gone into his Mother's private bathroom- they had found out everything they had needed, but had no time to put the rest of the plan into action. He drifted into a peaceful sleep, with the comfortable thought of finally going back to Hogwarts settled in his mind.

Peter woke up an hour and a half later, and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. He had a backpack, in which he had stuffed his robes into. He walked clumsily down the stairs, and stumbled across the hall. In the dining room sat his Mother, Father, and, to his surprise, Meghan. She was sitting by the ornate fireplace and grooming the family cat, Ortisѐ. She also had one hand grasping a silver spoon and she was eating her porridge. This, thought Peter, was excellent multi tasking.

Peter hauled his trunk down the stairs, stumbling half way down. He went through the door, back into the dining room. Meghan and Hank had left and Peter was not surprised that his father had left without as much as a goodbye. Everything, especially the Ministry, was more important than family, unless of course, it came down to family lineage. Teresa stood up and said,  
>"Peter, Meghan is waiting for you in the garage. Hurry up or you will miss the Hogwarts express." She then pushed him out the door and he toddled off, dragging his possessions down to the garage. Meghan helped him put the trunk into the boot and they whizzed away, from Morning Hollow, their secret mission, and Peter's foul family; back to Hogwarts.<p>

When Peter got into the car, he saw that Meghan was wearing pyjamas and a chauffeur hat, and looked as if she was really intended to take the mickey out of Peter's mother- if she saw Meghan like this, she would have been outraged.  
>"Meghan, why are you still in your pyjamas?" he snorted.<br>"Well, it's more comfortable! And I feel more rebellious in this- your Mum would _kill _me if she saw me wearing it! But I have a black dress and shoes in the boot, and I'll get changed before I go back."

When they got to Kings Cross, Meghan got out shamelessly, pyjamas and all, and hugged Peter lightly. She then said,  
>"Look Peter, I am going to carry on with our mission. I'm not going to just lie down and accept that we have to bow down to You Know Who. I mean, he killed my mother and so many other people, so I <em>have<em> to figure out what your mother collected and I _have_ to know why. I'll keep you updated." She sat back into the car and disappeared, leaving Peter alone to pass through the barrier.

Peter boarded the Hogwarts Express, and when the Marauders finally pulled into Hogsmeade station, they clambered into the familiar, moth eaten, Thestral-drawn carriages that would take them to the castle. Peter could see them as he had seen his baby sister, Katrina, die when she was a small baby. She had barely just been born and had been struggling to cling onto life, but it was of no avail. James could also see them, but Peter didn't have the heart to ask who it was that James had seen die. This, however, meant that they mostly took the same carriage and as a result, knew the Thestral quite well. The Thestral pulling the carriage was different from the other Thestrals, with its murky green eyes instead of the usual milky white of the rest, and the Marauders had named it Steve. Even Sirius and Remus, who couldn't see Steve, would pet him affectionately.

It was a couple of days into the school term and the 5thyears had yet more homework to do, which they were struggling through- quill by quill and ink bottle by ink bottle. They often didn't leave the common room until long after midnight.

Peter was searching for a clean set of robes, trying to avoid doing laundry for as long as possible. He tossed item after item out of his trunk, and then yelled triumphantly. He heard sniggers behind him, and looked around to see Sirius holding Peter's hideous peacock feather quill.  
>"Dude, what the hell? Are you kidding me? You're as bad as that conceited git in our year, what's his name again?" Sirius asked James.<br>"Gilderoy Lockhart!" James answered.

Peter endured a lot of gay jokes for the next couple of days, and so, he had decided to make a move on Pandora Dutch, but all of his attempts ended in him being humiliated by James, Sirius, or Pandora and her gang of Slytherins. Things never stayed secret for long in Hogwarts, and after his quite public humiliation, it was soon after that the whole school came to know of Peter's crush on Pandora Dutch.

A week after the peacock feather quill incident, the joking from Sirius and James had come to a rest, but then something terrible happened. It started when the pages of certain diary were sent around the school...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and to everyone who has reviewed also a MASSIVE thanks to my new beta reader rainbowcapillaries :) please review and have a great day ! :)<p> 


	7. The Diary From Nowhere

**Hey so this is the first chapter in a while, hopefully the next one will be up soon. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and thanks to rainbowcapillaries for beta reading all over this bad boy XD. I am such a geek, lol ;) **

* * *

><p>Peter buried his face in his hands. He was currently cowering at the furthest end of the Great Hall, trying hard to block out the sound of laughter echoing from all around him. He glanced at the people around him, instantly regretting it as they sneered back at him and shot laughter and sideward glances at him. He looked at his plate, trying to focus on his food in an attempt to ignore them. However, he could not help but glance up every now and then, especially the Slytherin boy who was having so much fun at his expense.<p>

"Monday 18th December, Pandora Tilly Dutch is the prettiest girl in the whole of Hogwarts, and this is my diary, where I shall record her every move. Each day, she eats porridge and grapes in the Great Hall. I once heard her tell her friend Taylor-Jane that she eats this to lose weight. I, however, think her figure is impeccable, with her soft curves and lovely bosoms. Well, I must be off to Potions so that's all for today. Signed, Peter Harvey Pettigrew." The Great Hall erupted in laughter after the Slytherin finished reading and closed the book with a snap, a grin on his face.

Peter stared gloomily downwards, wondering how this had happened and who had done such an embarrassing deed. He hadn't written this diary, that was for sure, and it was always on his mind. How could it not be? Pages of it were posted all over the school.

Pandora was a mix of emotions- angry, disturbed and mocking towards Peter. Not to mention he was also considered a perve and a stalker by the whole school. Sirius refused to talk to him; whether it was so that it didn't ruin his image, or because he actually thought Peter had written it, he didn't know, but Peter suspected that it was all the above.

To top it all off, he received detentions from every teacher who had seen the diary extracts, and that was most of them. Peter now looked up to the teachers table, and saw that none of them were trying to stop the Slytherin boy. Dumbledore, however, was looking straight at him, not with the usual glare Peter was used to receiving these days but with a pitying look, like Remus occasionally gave him.

Several prefects were trying to sort out the chaos, especially Dolores Umbridge, who was shrieking "I WILL HAVE ORDER!" at the top of her voice like a banshee. Standing on the tables didn't make that much of a difference to her height but Peter supposed it was to show she had some sort of authority.

Peter was sat in the common room, tackling a particularly vicious essay from Professor Flitwick, who had been highly affronted by the diary extracts. He wasn't particularly pleased with a certain diary extract that went along the lines of, 'I would like to delve deeper into the life of Pandora but I have to get to the stupid elf's class.'

Peter didn't know how anyone could believe he wrote it because firstly, since when did he say things like shall and bosoms? And secondly, Peter wasn't exactly tall himself so why would he call Professor Flitwick a 'stupid elf'?

He looked at his watch wearily and realising the time, jumped up and hurriedly stuffed his things in his bag, things flying out as he scampered up towards the dormitories. He threw his stuff all onto his bed and then slipped and stumbled down to Professor McGonagall's office. The fire was lit and she was sat on a tartan covered chair, surveying a magazine and occasionally shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

Peter knocked, and upon entering the room, mumbled a quick apology.  
>"Sorry I'm late Professor."<br>"Ah, Pettigrew, I thought that I said your detention was to be at 5.00, not 5.30! You will have another weeks worth of detentions if you are late again!"

Peter nodded and sat in the hard, straight-backed chair set up for him. He picked up the quill and started to resume the lines from yesterday. He wrote _I will respect women _so many times that it was all he could think of afterwards. He went back up to the slowly emptying common room and sat by the window to finish off as much homework as he could. O.W.L year was so demanding, and he had detentions for the next three weeks from three different teachers- Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn. Peter had been far enough behind on homework before, and now it was easy to see that he was staying up well past midnight just to get it all done.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was a short chapter but the next one should be longer and will have some drama! <strong>

**So people who like Meghan as a character you will have some surprises in store... But I also have two seperate plot lines I am not sure what to choose so we will see! Happy Reading, please review! :D**


End file.
